


Honeymoon

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of hinata wearing female clothing, Omegaverse, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:It was going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting daily! Goal: 17 fics. (This series would supposedly be completed by the 13th of June.)  
> I made a thread ([ kagehina daily fic self challenge thread ](https://twitter.com/brdgxtt/status/736555754451177472)) if you want to keep track. LOL

“Tobio, I swear if you drop me I will file a divorce.”Shouyou threatens, gripping the Alpha’s shoulder tightly, and the raven feels the material of the tuxedo he was wearing wrinkle from the hold. “Careful with the tux, Sho.” He mutters, tightening his hold on the omega as he proceeds to kick his way into their house.

_Their house._

“You’ll be taking this off sooner than later anyway, who cares?” Shouyou replies, letting his legs swing playfully as they dangle from Tobio’s arms. The Alpha is now regretting his attempt at carrying his husband – _his husband_ – bridal style into their home, in an attempt to respect some traditions that his mother had strictly told him to do on the night of their wedding.

 _Sorry, mother._ Tobio thinks.

When Tobio turns the corner that would lead them towards the long corridor, he gives himself a mental pat on the back for thinking ahead and leaving the master’s bedroom door open. With much struggle and an armful of flailing omega, he reaches their bedroom and promptly drops Shouyou in the middle of the king sized bed.

“Woah!” Shouyou exclaims, bracing himself for the fall. “Tobio, did you arrange this?” The redhead asks, eyeing the bed full of rose petals and the bedroom floor covered in what seemed like _more_ rose petals.

Tobio feels his face flush in heat.

“Ha! You did, didn’t you? You’re so romantic sometimes I can’t understand it.” Shouyou cackles, his face lighting up in happiness and his eyes shining with mirth. Tobio climbs up on the bed and straddles Shouyou’s smaller frame between his legs, leaning down to place his arms on each side of the omega’s head.

He stays there, admiring his beautiful omega, his mate, his _husband_ , and soon enough when Shouyou’s laughter dies down to soft chuckles and those pretty hazel eyes meet his, he knows he’s done. Shouyou smiles, and Tobio smiles back, and then he feels Shouyou slip his arms around his waist and purposely tugs the Alpha down for a kiss.

The kiss started out slow, but when Tobio swipes his tongue out and the omega immediately sucks on it, the kiss ends up filthy. Their lips are wet, and every smack leaves obscene sounds that are like music to Tobio’s ears. The omega clutches his body close to him, pushing his hips and his steadily growing erection against Tobio’s, and the Alpha is suddenly aware that they’re _way_ overdressed for this.

“Off.” Shouyou whines, and who’s Tobio to deny that? After leaving a bruising kiss on his omega’s lips, he tugs the three-piece tuxedo off of his body, fingers flying over the buttons expertly as Shouyou lies on the bed watching him with blown eyes. Tobio sniffs the air, growls when he smells his omega’s thick scent mingling with pheromones and – _shit –_ slick.

The Alpha stands to the side of the bed to tug off his dress pants along with his underwear, his hurried movements causing him to trip on the material at least twice. The omega on the bed whines, wanting nothing more than to have his body against the Alpha’s, and Tobio croons a comforting tune as he watches the redhead slowly lose himself to his desires.

Shouyou had began to palm himself through the confines of his dress pants with one hand, as the other struggles to unbutton his undershirt and flicking his finger against a perk nipple. Shouyou groans due to his own ministrations, and Tobio growls almost angrily. “Don’t touch yourself, omega. You’re mine to please.” He says, finally able to detangle himself from his clothes, immediately situating himself up on the bed to undress the willing omega.

“Hands on the bed.” The Alpha growls, and Shouyou immediately complies. The scent of slick was now _suffocating_ and Tobio gulps it like a drug. The redhead wasn’t in heat, but he had always slicked every time they mated – it was because of the bond that enabled his Alpha to always be in tune to the omega. It was _great._ But mating outside of heat wouldn’t ensure them of a pregnancy, and _that_ was something Tobio has to look forward to the next time Shouyou enters his heat.

“Tobio, _please_ ,” Shouyou pleads, and Tobio reassures him with a gentle kiss to the forehead. “It’s alright, I got you.” He whispers, and just like that everything was _gentle_ ; harsh gripping turning into soft caresses as they exchanged breaths, their heartbeats syncing in time.

They have all the time in the world, they don’t have to rush.

So Tobio undresses the omega carefully, unbuttoning the dress shirt slowly and peppering Shouyou with kisses. Once the top was completely unbuttoned and tossed into the floor, Tobio latches onto the hard nubs of the omega’s nipples, licking and sucking greedily. Tobio was rewarded by the beautiful moans that Shouyou lets out, only for his ears to hear, and then Shouyou grabs both sides of his face and pulls him up for a passionate kiss.

Tobio starts to grind his erection against Shouyou’s, and although the redhead was still half-dressed, the bulge in his pants was unmistakable.

Once they pull away from the kiss Tobio immediately returns to his previous task of undressing his husband. “ _Kageyama Shouyou”_ he whispers, carefully, rolling the syllables on his tongue. “You like the sound of that?” Shouyou asks breathily, and Tobio nods hurriedly his vision momentarily blurs.

“Come on, Alpha.” Shouyou urges, lifting his hips up from the bed, and Tobio can see the wet spot behind his pants – _fuck –_ _he’s slicking so much, it’s probably oozing._

With shaky hands and jerky movements, Kageyama unclasps the dress-pants and pulls down the zipper, tugging the offending material down a couple inches until –

“Babe, where did you get _this?”_

Shouyou flushes a deep red, but looked Tobio in the eye nonetheless. “Natsu gave it to me as a wedding gift.”

“I have the best sister-in-law.”  Tobio whispers, and Shouyou chuckles at that – before his voice strains out into a drawn-out moan as Tobio mouths on the soft material of the lace panties, lightly sucking at Hinata’s erection. He tugs the dress-pants down lower, grips the omega’s thighs with his hands and carefully lifts Shouyou’s lower body up.

Tobio buries his lips against the – _very –_ wet spot on the undergarments, feeling his own erection throb as he inhales the intoxicating scent of his mate’s slick. Tobio darts a tongue out to lap at the liquid that had managed to drip down the omega’s thighs, and he feels Shouyou’s legs tremble due to the pleasure as he continuously groans out broken versions of Tobio’s name.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys no bat seks here. LOL
> 
> also, (totally out of topic but) HAVE YOU SEEN DOUKYUUSEI????? *sCREAMS*
> 
> Anyway, look out for tomorrow's story!!!! LOL. It's my current favorite hahahahahahaha. Thanks, lovelies. :-)


End file.
